Ashley Massaro
Ashley Marie Massaro (born May 26, 1979) is an American model and active professional wrestler best known for her work with WWE for Extreme (WWEFE). She first joined WWE after winning the Raw Diva Search 2005. After an initial rivalry with Vince's Devils, an alliance of female villains, Massaro became the valet for the World Tag Team Champions D-Generation X. She is also known for being the first woman to win a world championship in the WWE, being a one-time ECW Champion and the current World Heavyweight Champion. She's also an eight-time Women's Champion, and has held the Intercontinental Championship, Cruiserweight Championship and Hardcore Championship. Prior to joining WWE, Massaro was Miss Hawaiian Tropic USA in 2002 and Miss Hawaiian Tropic Canada. During her tenure in the company, she has appeared on the covers of several magazines, including the April 2007 issue of Playboy. She has made guest appearances on several television shows and performed in music videos. World Wrestling Entertainment (2005–2008) Debut and early feuds (2005–2006) Massaro initially found out about World Wrestling Entertainment's (WWE) 2005 Raw Diva Search when she met a WWE casting director during a swimsuit pageant. After beating the seven other chosen finalists, Massaro was declared the winner on the August 15, 2005 edition of RAW. A week later on Raw, Candice Michelle and Torrie Wilson attacked Massaro after pretending to welcome her to RAW. Candice Michelle and Wilson were soon joined by Victoria in their feud with Massaro. Victoria defeated Massaro in her in-ring debut match. Massaro was later joined by the returning Trish Stratus, who helped Massaro fend off attacks from the three Divas. The pair defeated the trio—who became known as the Ladies in Pink (and later Vince's Devils)—on several occasions including at Unforgiven and at WWE Homecoming in a 3-on-2 Bra and Panties match. Massaro continued to wrestle matches through the rest of 2005 and was involved in the annual Fulfill Your Fantasy Diva Battle Royal at Taboo Tuesday for her first shot at the Women's Championship. Massaro eliminated Candice Michelle before being eliminated by Victoria. At New Year's Revolution in January, Massaro won the first ever Bra and Panties Gauntlet match by being the final Diva left still wearing her clothes. Following WWE tradition, to please the fans, she removed them herself before making her exit. Through the early part of 2006, Massaro became the victim of a series of attacks from Mickie James. At the Royal Rumble, James defeated Massaro with then Women's Champion, Trish Stratus, as the special guest referee. Massaro got her revenge one week later by pinning James in the rematch on RAW. During the February 20, 2006 edition of Raw, however, Massaro suffered a fractured left fibula while being eliminated from the Women's Battle Royal, and her feud with James was cut short. She underwent surgery to insert a five-inch metal plate and eight screws into her leg. During her recovery, Massaro still occasionally appeared on RAW as part of the Stratus/James feud, albeit in a non-active role. D-Generation X (2006) Under construction. Rumble of the Roses (2009) Massaro was involved in the planning and scheduling of the 2009 Rumble of the Roses tournament. She appeared at the events as a mentor for the contestants, although she did not compete herself. Modeling and acting She has competed in Miss Hawaiian Tropic pageants and was crowned Miss Hawaiian Tropic USA in 2002 and Miss Hawaiian Tropic Canada in August 2004. She has appeared in FHM, Stuff, Maxim, and on the cover of Playboy after joining WWE, though she had previously posed for Playboy in 2003 and 2004 under the pseudonym Ryan Mackenzie. Massaro, along with Fergie and Beth Phoenix, appeared in the February 2007 issue of FLEX Magazine. Massaro tried out for Playboy scouts when they were searching for models for The 50th Anniversary Playmate Hunt. She appeared in the accompanying pictorial in the December 2003. In addition, she has appeared in both Femme Fatale and Flex magazines. Massaro has also hosted several E! channel Wild On! episodes and appeared on Breaking Bonaduce as Danny Bonaduce's personal trainer. Massaro has guest starred on an episode of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition alongside WWE Superstars John Cena and Batista. In addition, she has appeared in campaign ads for both Hawaiian Tropic and Yamaha. In February 2007, Massaro and Glenn "Kane" Jacobs filmed an episode of the CW's Smallville that aired on March 22, 2007. In April 2007, Massaro also appeared as a guest on Fuse TV's show The Sauce. On April 20, 2007, Massaro and several other Divas filmed Timbaland's video, "Throw It on Me" featuring The Hives. In 2008, she appeared in Rev Theory's video for "Hell Yeah," which she would adopt as her entrance theme in the WWE. Personal life Massaro grew up in Babylon, New York, where her brother and father competed in amateur wrestling. She received her Bachelor of Science degree in Communication with a minor in Business from the State University of New York. Massaro previously dated fellow wrestler Jeff Hardy. Massaro has one daughter. In May 2008, Rolling Stone alleged that Massaro was employed by a Los Angeles escort agency, which was being investigated by the Federal Bureau of Investigation. On her MySpace page, Massaro said she was "beyond upset" and urged fans "don't believe it for a second." Although another bikini model named Ashley Massaro surfaced during the allegations, Rolling Stone stood by its story. She has several tattoos, including a black and pink nautical star on the back of both of her elbows; a pink and red dragon surrounding kanji lettering that translates to 'Trust No One' going down the right side of her torso; symbols on the small of her lower back; and a butterfly on her right hip. She also has several piercings, including a 'Monroe' (a piercing near the upper lip that resembles a beauty mark) and 'Snakebites' (a piercing on each side of the lower lip). In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Diving crossbody **''Starstruck'' (Diving elbow drop) **Spear *'Signature moves' **Headscissors takedown **Hurricanrana pin **Monkey flip *'With Eve Torres' **Falling From Grace **Sunset's Eve **Ash's Falling **Can't Be Tamed **Ashes Of A New Eve *'Wrestlers managed' **Triple H **Jeff Hardy **Stevie Wondaa *'Entrance themes' **"Be Yourself" by Audioslave **"Light a Fire" by Nuts in a Blender **"I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes)" by The Used **'"Hell Yeah" by Rev Theory' Championships and accomplishments *'WWE For Extreme' **World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **ECW Championship (1 time) **Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **Women's Championship (8 times) **Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) **Hardcore Championship (1 time) **WWE Diva Search (2005) Category:WWE Divas Category:WWE for Extreme Category:Female wrestlers Category:1979 births Category:World Heavyweight champions Category:Women's champions Category:ECW champions Category:Cruiserweight champions Category:Hardcore champions Category:Intercontinental champions Category:WWE Diva Search contestants Category:The Refugees Category:Playboy cover girls Category:Managers and valets Category:D-Generation X Category:Articles_in_need_of_expansion Category:Rumble of the Roses